Bicycles have long been used as a means for transportation and recreation. Typical prior art bicycles have relatively rigid frames, which transmit shocks resulting from potholes, rocks or other unevenness in the riding surface directly to the rider. This results in discomfort, as well as a loss of energy. This is particularly true of bicycles known as mountain bikes which are designed to be ridden over rugged terrain.
Attempts to solve these problems have included adding suspension systems to bicycles. While various interesting and innovative approaches have been attempted, all have serious drawbacks. Included among the drawbacks are an inability to provide shock absorbance capable of providing both a soft response on small bumps and a strong one on big bumps. Another drawback is the significant amount of rider-energy absorbed into the suspension system which otherwise would provide forward movement.